User talk:Friscoal
Invites: Hello everyone! If you'd like me to join one of your stories, post a link to it below here! I'm mostly on my mobile, so direct links make it much easier to find pages. Thanks! :) Welcome back It nice to see you can access wiki on your Kindle. I look forward to your contributions to the Multiverse in the future, especially since I'm planning a rewrite of our little journey into the Castle of the Secrets. Cheers, Deathwalker 13000 (So sayeth the Arbiter) 19:05, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I feel welcomed. Friscoal 18:53, October 13, 2011 (UTC) In Judge and Executioner, is Tulwar already on Earth? ---- Chat It'll work for all users who actually open the chatbox. Cheers, Deathwalker 13000 (So sayeth the Arbiter) 22:14, October 29, 2011 (UTC) could be a fun idea - Agent Red is immortal (though not in the "godlike" sense many other characters are) so canon isn't quite as important to him.. a story like that could be good to show the differences between a "professional" and a "mercenary". Inferno Pendragon 03:15, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Remember to always sign your posts on talk pages using four tildes (~) or at least writing your name. Thank you! Deathwalker 13000 (So sayeth the Arbiter) 16:20, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I can't comment on your blog post. =/ Groxiuos 21:24, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm okay actually - I have too many stories at the moment and I haven't been keeping up as it is with editting: thanks for the offer though Inferno Pendragon 23:34, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I left the following on chat shortly after you left to write the apology: "just want to say sorry and explain I'm not really an angry person - what happens is inevitable.. things are said and people take things different ways. which was part of my original blog: long story short - don't expect everyone to react the same way.. text makes it hard to differ between a joke / casual comment and something else. now that's off my chest we can move on" - in short what occurred was a result of the bad side of the internet, the fact that without face-to-face contact we can't easily judge what is sincere and what is not.. I've had a LOT of trolls and other crazy-types try to harass me over things, which is why I seem intolerant. However I don't have the right to change who you are either, you have the right to act anyway you please and if I find something distasteful I shouldn't leap to attack: which is why I left to take a RL walk. Internet can bring out the best in people as well as the worst, it shouldn't make us enemies - you are a good person, I see that by the way you actually take the effort to apologize and obviously feel bad over misunderstandings. In turn I apologize for forcing you to resort to talkpages when I should of stayed on the chat and allowed you to speak your part first. The past can't be undone however so perhaps it is best for us to move on now and remember that different people may not always get along but that shouldn't stop them having fun together Little-Red 07:41, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Alex, you can edit Arrival of the Second now.